Birthday Present
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - Birthday Present full chap / Kini Kim Ryeowook bersyukur atas doa Yesung dihari ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung yang sedang fokus menyetir dan berkata 'Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu, Yesung hyung"
1. Teaser

**Just a Teaser**

…

**YeWook "Birthday Present"**

**Main Cast : YeWook, YunJae  
**

Slight : Heechul, HaeHyuk

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, Family, fluff, alur sesuka hati

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right

No CoPas.. Okeh

* * *

YeWook saling memiliki..

YeWook masih terikat SMEnt..

YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper..

Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Suasana taman kampus yang cukup sepi saat ini membuat pikiranku tenang sejenak. Meminta izin keluar kelas sebelum waktunya ternyata tidak sia-sia, walau hanya lima belas menit lebih cepat.

Saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada tempat parkir diseberang taman, saat itulah aku melihatnya lagi. Melihat seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil dari yang lainnya sedang berjalan tergesa setelah turun dari mobil audi putih yang kini melaju meninggalkan parkiran.

"Namanya Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook, Yesung _hyung_" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku.

…

…

"Aku sudah memberitahu nama Ryeowook pada Yesung _hyung_. Dan memberitahu kedai ice cream ini, tinggal tunggu kapan ia datang saja" jelas Yunho sambil melirik Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin jika Yesung itu menyukai dia? Kau jangan membuat adik kecilku berharap terlalu banyak jika kenyataannya tak seperti itu Yun" ujar Jae Joong di depan Ryeowook.

Kim Jae Joong kaget saat pertama kali ia diberitahu bahwa sunbae kekasihnya itu sering memperhatikan Ryeowook yang beberapa kali datang kekampusnya. Dan sialnya lagi, Kim Ryeowook mendengar hal itu dan ingin tahu bagaimana rupa namja yang suka memperhatikannya. Saat itu juga, Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto namja itu.

"Keren ya _hyung_" kata itulah yang keluar saat Ryeowook melihat Yesung untuk pertama kalinya.

…

…

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dengan mereka yang hanya diam, duduk berhadapan dibatasi meja persegi panjang.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya.

**TBC or DELETE?**

ff ini akan saya update secepatnya jika kalian berkenan (kemungkinan hari minggu) tapi kalau kalian tak berkenan, ff ini tak akan saya lanjutkan.

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan dot dengan tanda titik)

**So.. Gimme Your Review...?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summarry :_

_"Bo-Bolehkah aku me-memelukmu, Ye-sung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan jemari yang saling mengait dan menatap lantai marmer berwarna coklat itu. Tak berani manatap Yesung yang berdiri dihadapannya. _

_"Ma-maaf jika aku lancang, ak-" _

_Grep! _

_Dan Ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tubuhnya tertarik yang kemudian terdekap erat._

_Yesung memeluknya!  
_

_Tuhan~ Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi' pikir Ryeowook yang kini telah memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung._

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**YeWook "Birthday Present"**

Main Cast : YeWook, YunJae

Slight : Heechul, HaeHyuk

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, Family, fluff, alur sesuka hati

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right

No CoPas.. Okeh

* * *

YeWook saling memiliki..

YeWook masih terikat SMEnt..

YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper..

Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Suasana taman kampus yang cukup sepi saat ini membuat pikiranku tenang sejenak. Meminta izin keluar kelas sebelum waktunya ternyata tidak sia-sia, walau hanya lima belas menit lebih cepat.

Saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada tempat parkir diseberang taman, saat itulah aku melihatnya lagi. Melihat seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil dari yang lainnya sedang berjalan tergesa setelah turun dari mobil audi putih yang kini melaju meninggalkan parkiran.

"Namanya Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook, Yesung _hyung_" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Yunho-yah"

Aku mendengar Yunho terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau malah terkekeh seperti itu huh? Hey~ tumben Donghae tak datang bersamamu?" Ujarku ketika Yunho masih terkekeh.

"Donghae sudah pulang duluan, hari ini Hyuk Jae menyuruhnya pulang tepat waktu"

"Benarkah namja mungil itu bernama Kim Ryeowook? Kau tahu dari mana huh? Aku saja jarang melihatnya, baru tiga kali dalam sebulan ini, sepertinya dia bukan mahasiswa disini" ujarku penasaran.

"Dia memang bukan mahasiswa disini, lebih tepatnya ia belum menjadi mahasiswa. Ryeowook masih di High School tingkat akhir. Dan coba saja kau datang ke kedai _ice cream Baby Giraffe_, pasti kau akan melihatnya disana"

Aku menoleh dan terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Mengapa ia tahu sebanyak itu tentang namja mungil yang kuperhatikan tadi? Apakah ia diam-diam menjadi _stalker_nya? Jika benar, akan kuadukan pada Kim Jae Joong, kekasihnya yang terlihat manis walau sesungguhnya sangat berbahaya jika sudah marah.

Aku mengambil tas yang kuletakkan di bawah meja. Sudah pukul tiga sore, pasti dongsaengku sedang menggerutu karna aku datang telat lagi.

"Aku duluan, Yunho. Jong Jin pasti sudah menungguku di cafe" pamitku.

* * *

Kim Jae Joong diam-diam mengamati kekasih dan adik kecilnya yang sedang duduk berdua di meja kasir. Adiknya terlihat memalingkan wajah dari kekasihnya itu dengan wajah ditekuk, tanda ia merajuk.

Alis Jae Joong berkerut saat tak lama kemudian melihat adik kecilnya memukul lengan kekasihnya dengan wajah merona. Eh? Merona?

Jae Joong yang sedang merapikan gelas di counter dapur kemudian keluar menghampiri kedua lelaki itu.

"Apakah kekasihku sedang berselingkuh di depan mataku dengan adikku?" Ujar Jae Joong setelah ia berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Aku berselingkuh dengan si manja ini?" Yunho, kekasih Jae Joong melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu lelaki disampingnya. "Tidak mau~" lanjutnya.

"Ya! Siapa juga yang mau dengan namja pervert sepertimu, Yunho _hyung?_ Suka mencium orang tak kenal tempat" jawab lelaki disamping Yunho. Menimbulkan suara tawa dari Yunho.

"Biar mereka semua tahu bahwa Kim Jae Joong milik Jung Yunho, Ryeowook-ah" jelas Yunho membuat wajah Jae Joong merona.

Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook adalah adik dari Kim Jae Joong.

...

...

Jae Joong yang penasaran dengan tingkah mereka tadi segera mengambil bangku dan duduk di depan mereka. "Lalu mengapa wajahmu merona, Ryeowook-ie?" Tanya Jae Joong akhirnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu nama Ryeowook pada Yesung _hyung_. Dan memberitahu kedai ice cream ini, tinggal tunggu kapan ia datang saja" jelas Yunho sambil melirik Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin jika Yesung itu menyukai dia? Kau jangan membuat adik kecilku berharap terlalu banyak jika kenyataannya tak seperti itu Yun" ujar Jae Joong di depan Ryeowook.

Kim Jae Joong kaget saat pertama kali ia diberitahu bahwa sunbae kekasihnya itu sering memperhatikan Ryeowook yang beberapa kali datang kekampusnya. Dan sialnya lagi, Kim Ryeowook mendengar hal itu dan ingin tahu bagaimana rupa namja yang suka memperhatikannya. Saat itu juga, Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto namja itu.

"Keren ya _hyung_" kata itulah yang keluar saat Ryeowook melihat Yesung untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan setelah beberapa kali memperhatikan namja itu saat kekampus _hyung_nya -tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung- Kim Ryeowook menyatakan pada Jae Joong bahwa ia menyukai namja itu -Yesung-.

"Jangan berharap terlalu jauh, _baby giraffe_. Aku tak mau kau terluka nanti" ujar Jae Joong seraya mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook dan kemudian beranjak dari sana menuju dapur.

* * *

**..Satu minggu kemudian..**

Yesung merapatkan jaketnya dan menekan bel interkom rumah Yunho. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi klik dan pintu terbuka. "Cepat sekali", gumam Yesung.

Yesung kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung pada Yunho yang kini sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil menatapnya.

"Tak biasanya kau datang malam-malam begini, _hyung_? Ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan duduk disampingnya. "Aku sudah melihatnya di kedai yang kau beritahu. Dia adik kekasihmu kan?" Ujar Yesung seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau sudah tahu? Kau bertanya pada siapa huh?" ujar Yunho yang kini telah menatap Yesung dengan heran.

"Aku menemuinya, bahkan berbincang dengannya. Sungguh, ia namja yang ceria dan terlalu jujur kurasa. Ia bercerita bahwa kau berkata aku memperhatikannya? Benarkah begitu, Jung Yunho?" Tanya Yesung membuat Yunho tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku bercerita pada Jae Joong tapi ternyata ia mendengarnya. Ia juga memintaku memperlihatkan rupamu dan.."

"..dan ia mengatakan aku keren? Lalu setelah beberapa waktu, mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Ryeowook namja yang polos? Ia menceritakan itu semua padaku tadi." ujar Yesung dengan senyum yang teramat bahagia -_-

"Tadi? Kau baru saja dari sana? Kalau Jae Joong tahu bahwa adik kecilnya belum pulang padahal sudah jam delapan malam, aishh~ semoga Jae Joong belum pulang dari rumah temannya. Bisa habis diceramahi aku nanti. Jangan membuat Ryeowook pulang lebih dari jam tujuh malam, hyung. Ia tak boleh meninggalkan kedai lebih dari jam 7 malam, ia masih bersekolah."

"Nah~ ceritakan padaku apa saja tentang Ryeowook. Namja itu memang sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali melihatnya"

Dan malam itu Yesung tersenyum mendengar Yunho yang menceritakan bagaimana seorang Kim Ryeowook.

...

...

**Kim's House**

"Jae _hyung_~"

Jae Joong yang baru saja tiba dirumahnya, langsung disuguhi teriakan nyaring dari adik tersayangnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum ketika Ryeowook berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah ceria. "Ada apa hmm? Kau terlihat senang sekali" ujar Jae Joong seraya berjalan sambil merangkul adiknya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yesung_ hyung._ Dan kami berbicara sebentar" jelas Ryeowook yang kini sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

_Uhuk!_

Dan membuat Jae Joong tersedak, karena ia sedang meminum air mineral dingin dari botol yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia tak macam-macam padamu kan? Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, aish.. Dan kau pulang dari kedai lewat dari jam yang telah kita sepakati huh?" ucap Jae Joong dengan pandangan menyelidik di akhir kalimatnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Kami hanya berkenalan dan aku pulang setelah itu. Kau tahu _hyung_? Ia memang keren, tak salah jika aku menyukainya"

Jae Joong hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar cerita adiknya itu. 'Kenapa Ryeowook bisa menyukainya?' pikirnya.

* * *

"Yun.. Ryeowook sudah bertemu dengan Yesung _hyung_." ujar Jae Joong yang siang ini bergelayut manja pada Yunho di ruang kerjanya -sedang mengadu-.

Jae Joong langsung menemui Yunho setelah semalam Ryeowook menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Yesung.

"Dan Yesung _hyung_ langsung datang ke rumahku setelah ia menemui Ryeowook" jawab Yunho seraya mengusap lembut rambut hitam Jae Joong.

Jae Joong yang tadinya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho segera menarik diri dan menatap Yunho. Ia menyatukan alis kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Yun?" gumam Jae Joong.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Yesung _hyung_ orang baik. Donghae sudah memberiku informasi tentangnya yang ternyata kakak sepupunya"

"Tapi ia tak suka tebar pesona seperti Donghae kan, Yun? Aku tak ingin Ryeowook bersama lelaki yang tak bisa menjaga sikap dan matanya"

"Kim Yesung lelaki yang sopan dan baik, Boo. Walau bergolongan darah sama seperti Heechul _hyung_, tapi ia tak seperti cinderella galak itu. Ia hanya baru satu kali berpacaran semasa SMA empat tahun yang lalu, ketika wanitanya memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karna Yesung tak pernah bersikap romantis dan tak menciumnya saat sang wanita memintanya".

Jae Joong mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Yunho seraya berkata "Baiklah.. Aku mengizinkan Yesung mendekati adikku".

* * *

Yesung berdiri di bawah pohon mapel, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil sesekali bersenandung lirih, lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Ryeowookie.. _Hyung_ disini" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari mobil Audinya.

Ryeowook yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung berjalan kearah dimana Yesung berdiri. Ia sesekali merapikan poninya yang tertiup angin dan sedikit menutupi pandangan matanya. Salahkan rambutnya yang sudah memanjang padahal baru tiga bulan lalu ia memotongnya. Tepat sehari setelah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sudah lama menungguku, Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping Yesung.

"Tidak lama, baru lima menit yang lalu" jawab Yesung dengan senyumnya dan mengusap lembut bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yesung hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Semburat merah mulai mewarnai kedua pipinya, membuat Yesung gemas dan tertawa, menyebabkan Ryeowook yang mencubit lengan Yesung.

"Kau masih malu padaku, _baby_?. Kita sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan loh.." ucap Yesung yang kini menggenggam jemari Ryeowook yang tadi mencubit lengannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Yesung yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Melajukan mobil ke rumah Yesung untuk berkenalan dengan orangtuanya. Inilah untuk pertama kalinya Yesung mebawa Ryeowook ke rumahnya, setelah dua kali lelaki mungil itu menolak berkenalan dengan alasan ia belum siap.

Kini Kim Ryeowook bersyukur atas doa Yesung dihari ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung yang sedang fokus menyetir dan berkata '**Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu, Yesung **_**hyung**_**"**

* * *

**..YeWook Story..**

Satu minggu setelah Yunho memberitahunya bahwa Jae Joong mengizinkannya mendekati adik tersayangnya itu, Yesung yang penasaran dengan kebenaran berita itu langsung mendatangi Jae Joong di kedai_ ice cream_nya. Jae Joong mengakui bahwa ia mengizinkan Yesung untuk dekat dengan Ryeowook, tapi diluar dugaan Jae Joong, Yesung saat itu langsung meminta izin untuk menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai kekasihnya, membuat Yunho yang saat itu sedang meminum hot chocolate tersedak.

Ketika itu, Jae Joong yang sudah berjanji akan membuat Ryeowook bahagia hanya bisa berkata "_Hyung_ bicarakan saja pada Ryeowookie, jika ia mau maka aku akan menyetujuinya." jelas Jae Joong seraya menolehkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang berada disampingnya dan mengajak Yunho berdiri, lalu pergi dari situ, membuat Yesung bertanya "Yah.. Mau kemana kalian? Aku masih ingin berbicara, Jae".

"_Hyung_ bicaralah pada Ryeowook, aku dan Jae Joong pergi dulu. Kami titip _baby giraffe_ ya. Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh, _hyung_" ujar Yunho tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, membuat Yesung berdecak.

"Ya! Jung Yunho. Aku tak mau, ka-"

"Kalau _hyung_ tak mau, pulang saja. Setengah jam lagi aku akan menutup kedai ini" ujar seseorang dibelakangnya, membuat Yesung menoleh dan GLUP! Yesung hanya bisa terdiam melihat Ryeowook yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung pulang saja, aku yang akan menutup kedai ini nanti." ujar Ryeowook yang kini telah berjalan melewati Yesung dan masuk keruangan yang bertuliskan K & J Room.

Yesung yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa mengikuti ucapan Ryeowook. Yesung mendorong kursinya dan pergi dari sana. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook sedang menatapnya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Katanya ingin menjadi kekasihku, pabboya~ kenapa tak mengatakannya sekarang, huh!" gumam Ryeowook. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa single di ruangan itu.

...

...

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya saat ia merasakan getaran disaku celananya.

"Ada apa lagi eoh?" ujarnya langsung saat ia mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kalian sudah berpacaran sekarang Yesung _hyung_?" ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

"Jung Yunho, jangan menggodaku. Kau tahu, Ryeowook menyuruhku pulang karna mendengar ucapanku yang mengatakan tak ingin menjaga _baby giraffe_" jelas Yesung dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi sekarang kau pergi dari sana? Aigoo~ pasti anak itu sedang meringkuk di ruangan JaeJoong. Kau tahu _hyung_? Ryeowook sudah mendengar semua, ia sudah ada dibelakangmu saat Jae Joong berkata akan menyetujui kalian jika Ryeowook mau. Bagaim-.."

Pip..

Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook mendengar ucapannya. Kini ia kembali berjalan ke kedai itu dengan tergesa. Untung saja ia berjalan belum terlalu jauh, jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Ryeowook-ah.. Kau dimana?" ujar Yesung saat ia tak melihat Ryeowook diantara pegawai yang sedang mengelap meja, meyapu dan mengangkat bangku.

"Ryeowook-ah belum keluar dari ruangannya, Yesung_ hyung_." ujar salah satu teman Yunho yang bekerja disana. Walau tak berteman dengan Yesung, tapi ia tahu karna sering melihat Yunho berkumpul dengan Yesung saat dikampus.

Yesung mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung masuk ke ruangan yang diberitahu tadi. Ia menemukan Ryeowook yang duduk bersender dengan memejamkan matanya. "Ia tidurkah?" pikir Yesung.

Yesung berjalan mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook seraya mengulas senyum. Ia ingat cerita Yunho tentang Ryeowook yang memang pada dasarnya cepat tertidur.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, Kim Ryeowook. Baiklah.. Minggu depan ulang tahunmu, bukan? Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku saat itu" ujar Yesung yang kini sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook kedalam rengkuhannya.

Dan kembali teringat perkataan Yunho tentang Ryeowook yang tak akan terbangun ketika di gendong. Ryeowook selalu merasa nyaman saat dalam gendongan Jae Joong. Tapi masalahnya, sekarang yang menggendongnya itu bukan Jae Joong tapi Yesung!

Entah sadar atau tidak, Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang lelaki bermata sipit itu. Membuat Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

Ahh~ Apakah Ryeowook merasa nyaman juga dalam gendongan Yesung? Melihat ia bermanja dalam rengkuhan Yesung.

"Benar-benar menggemaskan kau Ryeowookie" ujar Yesung kemudian berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju parkiran diseberang kedai.

...

Tuut..

"Yeob.."

"Yunho, bolehkah aku membawa pulang Ryeowook? Ia sedang tertidur di ruangan Jae Joong tadi dan aku tak tega membangunkannya. Jadi aku membawanya ke mobil setelah memastikan kedai itu tutup." ujar Yesung langsung ketika Yunho mengangkat teleponnya.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang masih tertidur dan ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan tetap melakukan kontak dengan Yunho.

"Kau tak boleh membawanya pulang, Yesung _hyung_. Jae Joong bisa membunuhku!. Antarkan saja ke distrik appujeong, perumahan kavling no. 3. Aku dan Jae Joong ada di rumah" ujar Yunho.

"Kalian dirumah? Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarkannya kesana" ucap Yesung dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke daerah yang disebut Yunho.

Yesung mengulas senyum lagi ketika mengingat perkataan Yunho -lagi- tentang Ryeowook yang tak akan terganggu tidurnya dengan keadaan sekitar saat ia kelelahan.

...

...

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkannya, Yesung _hyung_" ujar Jae Joong yang kini telah membawa Ryeowook ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tubuhnya ringan sekali, Jae. Apa kau tak memberinya makan dengan benar?" tanya Yesung yang kemudian dihadiahi injakan kaki oleh Jae Joong.

"Sakit, Jae~" teriak Yesung.

"Jae hyung~" suara mendayu terdengar sesaat setelah Yesung berteriak.

"Kenapa berisik sekali huh?" ujar Ryeowook yang kini sedang mengucek matanya seraya mem'_pout_'kan bibirnya.

Yesung yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa tertegun "Kyeopta~" pikirnya.

"Kenapa aku bersamamu, Jae hyung? Kau kembali lagi ke kedai?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung.

Jae Joong menganggukan kepalanya, tanda membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook. Jae Joong perlahan menurunkan Ryeowook dan memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Yesung. Menyuruhnya segera membersihkan diri dan segera ke ruang makan.

Jae Joong kemudian menghembuskan napasnya setelah Ryeowook masuk ke kamarnya. Jika tadi ia berkata bahwa Yesung yang menggendong dan mengantarnya pulang, pasti adiknya itu akan menangis dan ngambek padanya.

Kim Ryeowook tak mau terlihat memalukan di hadapan orang yang di sukainya. Itulah yang sangat ia tahu dari pengakuan Ryeowook ketika pertama kali melihat Yesung secara langsung dari dalam mobil saat menjemput Jae Joong.

...

...

"Bisakah _hyung_ pulang sekarang? Bukan aku mengusirmu, tapi.. Jangan memaksa Ryeowook saat ini." ujar Jae Joong setelah ia yakin Ryeowook tak akan keluar kamar, karna ia yakin bahwa Ryeowook mengikuti ucapannya. Ryeowook akan langsung masuk kamar mandi.

"Aku tak memaksanya, Jae. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padanya tentang keinginanku yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya" ujar Yesung.

Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong akan mengatakan sesuatu, segera menepuk pelan bahu kekasihnya itu. "Jika aku boleh menyela, ikutilah ucapan Jae Joong. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan untuk adiknya"

Dan Setelah Yunho berkata seperti itu, ia merangkul bahu Yesung, mengajaknya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya tepat seminggu yang akan datang. 21 Juni.. Hari ulang tahunnya bukan?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan ucapan Yesung.

...

**..20 Juni, pukul 23:45..**

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. Ia merasa apa yang dilihatnya ini sebuah ilusi saat ia memasuki kedai _ice creamnya._

Bagaimana tidak jika kedai ice cream yang biasanya tutup pukul tujuh malam, kini masih ramai di pukul delapan?

Ryeowook mendekati Jae Joong yang sedang membersihkan meja di sudut ruang. "Jae hyung~ Apa benar yg kulihat ini? Aku tidak sedang mengigau kan? Ini sudah jam delapan malam, kenapa belum tutup?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Ryeowook yang hari ini tak ada jadwal menjaga kedai, tiba-tiba dihubungi oleh Jae Joong untuk datang ke kedai. "_Aku butuh bantuanmu_" itulah yang dikatakan Jae Joong saat ia bertanya ada apa.

Dan kini Ryeowook memakai apron setengah tubuhnya dan kemudian membantu Jae Joong melayani pengunjung.

...

...

"Kim Ryeowook.."

Ryeowook sedang mencuci piring ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mencuci tangannya dan perlahan membalik tubuhnya ke asal suara.

DEG!

Ryeowook terpaku saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Kim Yesung.

Orang yang disukainya dan orang yang beberapa hari ini selalu berada dipikirannya.

Yesung berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook yang terdiam. "Apa kabarmu, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Ba-baik, Yesung, _hyung_" jawab Ryeowook terbata, gugup sebenarnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" tanya Yesung yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

'Mari ikut denganku, kita bicara di ruangan Jae_ hyung_ saja" ujar Ryeowook yang kemudian berjalan melewati Yesung.

...

...

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dengan mereka yang hanya diam, duduk berhadapan dibatasi meja persegi panjang.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

Yesung kembali bersuara saat ia tak mendengar sepatah katapun dari Ryeowook. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang ternyata menundukkan kepalanya, tak menatapnya.

Yesung kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook. Ia menghela napasnya dan memantapkan hatinya. Perlahan ia menekuk kedua kakinya, duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Ryeowook dan berhasil membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung mengulang ucapannya lagi dan menatap lembut mata bening Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

'Aku tak tahu. Aku.. Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini kembali menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, jadi apa jawabanmu hmm?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung tersenyum "Kau tak mau? Tak apa, yang penting aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ujar Yesung dan kemudian berdiri.

Yesung memang sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan penolakan Ryeowook, ia berpikir bahwa Ryeowook masih marah dan mengurangi rasa sukanya ketika kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengatakan hal ini saat ulang tahun Ryeowook dan memberikan hadiah untuknya.

Yesung melirik jam di lengannya dan kemudian merogoh saku celananya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis sampul ungu. "_Saengil chukka hamnida,_ Ryeowook-ah.. Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu" ujar Yesung dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja di hadapan Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali berdiri tegak dan ia terkejut dengan ucapan Ryeowook saat ini.

_"_Bo-Bolehkah aku me-memelukmu, Ye-sung _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan jemari yang saling mengait dan menatap lantai marmer berwarna coklat itu. Tak berani manatap Yesung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ma-maaf jika aku lancang, ak-"

Grep!

Dan Ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tubuhnya tertarik yang kemudian terdekap erat.

Yesung memeluknya!

'Tuhan~ Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi' pikir Ryeowook yang kini telah memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

''Berbahagialah.. Aku berdoa untukmu" ucap Yesung kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Yesung _hyung_.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung ketika ia melihat Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tiga langkah.

"Kau tak mau mendengar jawabanku?" lanjut Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri dan menatap punggung Yesung.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau tak mau menjadi kekasihku, bukan?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan bingung. "Kapan aku mengatakan tak mau? Aku belum mengatakan apapun"

Kini Yesung yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tadi kau menggelengkan kepalamu"

"Eung.. Aku hanya bingung" jawab Ryeowook yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap Yesung.

'Kita belum saling mengenal, bagaimana mau jadi kekasih?" jelas Ryeowook.

"Kita akan saling mengenal saat menjadi kekasih. Semua butuh proses, aku juga tahu itu. Jadi.. Kau mau menerimaku atau tidak?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

Yesung sudah tak tahu harus seperti apa, ia sudah tiga kali bertanya tapi Ryeowook tetep tak langsung menjawabnya. Saat Yesung ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendengar jawaban Ryeowook dan membuat senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

'Aku.. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Yesung hyung." jawaban Ryeowook membuat hatinya berdetak kencang dan segera membawa tubuh Ryeowook kedalam rengkuhannya lagi.

.**.YeWook Story..**

**..The End..**

* * *

**Thanks to : **

Yewook :: GoYeWook :: Double Kims :: MyryeongkU :: Suju :: wooks :: RinriChoi ::  
Veeclouds :: fieeloving13 :: Yurako Koizumi :: YL :: kim niwook

* * *

Holla reader-deul..

Sesuai janji saya, ini saya update hari minggu yah.

Gimana akhirnya?

Mengecewakan kah?

Jika iya, lempar saya dengan Kim Jong Woon saja, saya akan terima dengan senang hati #slapped

Terima kasih untuk _**reviewers, followers, dan favoriters**_. Kalian penyemangatku! #hug

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan dot dengan tanda titik)

**So.. Mind to review…?**


End file.
